Conventionally, to simplify manufacturing equipment, boards are conveyed that by belt or roller conveyers. The boards are immersed into a treatment solution usually by being conveyed by the conveyer through the solution. However, especially for a solder or etching solution, said kind of conveyer is hardly equipped in the solution because the solution has intense heat or corrosive action. So, the immersion process of a board into a treatment solution is usually done in a way as shown in FIG. 1, in which a board 2 is taken by a conveyance arm 1 and moved up and down in the solution. Therefore a system for putting a board into an upright state is necessary to bring the board conveyed in a flat state to a solution like a solder solution.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional system for performing the abovementioned process.
The system of FIG. 2 comprises a board stopper 5 equipped between conveyer belts 4 and 4', a board raiser 7 located just before the board stopper 5. When a board is conveyed by the belts 4 and 4' to the board stopper 5, a piston cylinder 6 pivots the board raiser 7 about pivot 8 through 90 degrees to put the board 2 from the belts 4 and 4' into an upright state. However, abovementioned conventional system doesn't fully match the system shown in FIG. 1 because of the following reason. That is, as the conveyance arm 1 grasps the trailing edge of the board 2 from the viewpoint of its ongoing direction, the conveyance arm 1 must be adjusted of its handling position (height) according to the length of the board 2 to be handled. Especially because of the development of the electronic industry, a wide variety of boards such as a printed circuit board are made, each of which is comparatively few on the other hand. So the above kind of adjustment procedure is done frequently, which is of course an obstacle to increased production efficiency and to the development of an automatic conveyance system.